dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MYCUN 2
MYCUN 2 is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated buddy fantasy comedy-adventure crossover film produced by YouTube Red, MYCUN Studios, VerniX Animation Studios and Glass Ball Productions. It is the second installment in the MYCUN franchise and the sequel to the 2015 film MYCUN: The Movie, with its director, Michael Wildshill, and writer, Geo G., returning for the film. Most of the cast from the first film — Ryan Potter, Kristin Chenoweth, Toby Kebbell, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo and Fanning —reprised their roles in the sequel, with the exceptions of Zachary Gordon, Kodi Smit-McPhee and Jodelle Ferland, who were replaced by Jason Drucker, Finn Wolfhard and Cree Cicchino, respectively. They were joined by Bryce Papenbrook, Kristen Schaal and Josh Gad. MYCUN 2 was released on June 8, 2018 in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. It received generally positive reviews from critics, it was praised for its action sequences, humor, vocal performances, animation, concept, and Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score. The film grossed $1.1 billion worldwide on a budget of $200 million, making it the fifth highest-grossing film of 2018, and the fifth highest-grossing animated film of all time. MYCUN 3 is also in the works for a June 11, 2021 release date. In addition, a spin-off featuring Hiro Hamada is also announced for a June 12, 2020 release. Plot Following the events of the first film, Hiro Hamada becomes Gabriel Garza's new partner and best friend, and they must defeat Carrie Underwood, who escaped from jail and reunites with Koba to take over the whole world. Cast * Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Kristin Chenoweth as Carrie Underwood * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Finn Wolfhard as Norman Babcock * Cree Cicchino as Agatha Prenderghast * Bryce Papenbrook as Scully * Kristen Schaal as Misuzu Makihara * Josh Gad as Adventurer * Elle Fanning as Yorda * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape" * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Aleks Paunovic as Winter * Alessandro Juliani as Spear * Sara Canning as Lavender * Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes * Ty Olsson as Rex * Fred Tatasciore as Abe * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Will Arnett as Pope * Michael Wildshill as Beta * Patrick Stewart as Erik * Phil Crowley as Lu * Jason Lee as Lulu * Dee Bradley Baker as Binkle * Hayden Rolence as Northern Boy * Jason Marsden as Bibu * Jess Harnell as Tiny Spaceman * Billy West as Shougo * Kath Soucie as AAAA * Bill Farmer as Structure * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Yuri Lowenthal as Paint Boy * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Miley Cyrus as Penny Production On November 3, 2015, Michael Wildshill announced that they were working on a sequel idea. On December 15, 2015, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Wildshill returning as director and Audel LaRoque returning as producer. In March 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza for future media, such as Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 and MYCUN 2, replacing Zachary Gordon, whose voice has deepened since reaching adulthood. By April 2016, Darren Lemke had been hired to do rewrites of the script. It was also announced that Blur Animation Workshop would return to provide the additional animation for the film. On June 12, 2016, the producers announced that Kristin Chenoweth, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, Ryan Potter, and Toby Kebbell would be reprising their roles in the sequel, with Finn Wolfhard and Cree Cicchino replacing Kodi Smit-McPhee and Jodelle Ferland as Norman Babcock and Agatha Prenderghast in this film. In July 2016, Wildshill said that they wanted the film to focus on a relationship between Gabriel Garza and Hiro Hamada other than the rest of the MYCUNs, due to the popularity of Gabriel and Hiro's relationship. In January 2017, Wildshill said in an interview that they had begun the animation of the film, and that Megan Brown from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 may appear in the film. In February 2017, Geo G. announced that the characters from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game, Ruins, Treo Fiskur, and Pink Sword of the Bibu are confirmed to appear in this film as newcomers to the MYCUNs. In March 2017, it was reported that Bryce Papenbrook, Kristen Schaal and Josh Gad had joined the cast of the film. In addition, Wildshill also announced that the new characters from War for the Planet of the Apes would appear in this film, as well as new original apes created for the film. In April 2017, it was announced that the main character from the short film Paint would appear in MYCUN 2. On May 17, 2017, a huge new voice cast were announced, including Lee Ross and Richard King returning as Grey and Stone. Release MYCUN 2 was released on June 8, 2018. In December 2015, Universal scheduled the sequel to be released on December 14, 2018. In October 2016, the release date was moved up to December 7, 2018, with Universal's Mortal Engines taking its date. On March 26, 2017, the release date was pushed back to June 8, 2018, opening against Ocean's Eight and an [[wikipedia:Transformers (film series)#Untitled Bumblebee spin-off (2018)|untitled Transformers Bumblebee spin-off]]. According to Geo G., he stated that the reasoning was due to wanting to put MYCUN 2 on a summer release schedule, with DVD and Blu-ray sales occurring during the holiday shopping season. Marketing The first teaser trailer of MYCUN 2 was released online on November 20, 2017, and was shown during screenings of films such as Coco, Lix, Ferdinand, and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. A second trailer aired during Super Bowl LII on February 4, 2018. A 30-second teaser trailer was released on April 11, 2018, announcing the release of a third full trailer on April 13. Licensing partners include Jazwares, Funko, McFarlane Toys and McDonald's, who have produced toys based on the film. Universal launched a website for MYCUN 2 that ultimately included miscellaneous information about the film, as well as a video featuring apes. The film also has its own VR game, being Universal's first VR development. Home media MYCUN 2 was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on September 4, 2018 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 25, 2018 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The releases also include two new animated short films: Penny's Makeover and Monkey Business. Reception Box office MYCUN 2 grossed $400.0 million in the United States and Canada and $733.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $1.133 billion. On July 8, 2018, the film surpassed MYCUN 2's international lifeline gross of $500 million to become the highest grossing MYCUN ''in international box office and later surpassed ''Paradoria to be the highest grossing Universal animated film overseas. On July 30, 2018, it surpassed Frozen's international lifetime overseas gross of $873.4 million to become the highest-grossing animated film overseas and passed the $1 billion mark after a strong box office boost in China. It is the third highest-grossing animated film of 2018, behind Incredibles 2 ''and ''Cool Spot. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $392.1 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. On September 12, the film surpassed MYCUN: The Movie ''($1.000 billion) to become the highest-grossing ''MYCUN film worldwide. United States and Canada In North America, MYCUN 2 opened alongside Ocean's 8, and was projected to gross $55–70 million in its opening weekend. However, after grossing $49.6 million on the first day (including $13.5 million in its Thursday previews), projections were scored to $55–70 million. It played in 4,379 theaters, setting the record for third widest release of all-time, only behind Cool Spot ''in 2018 and ''Despicable Me 3 in 2017. The film ended up debuting to $146.6 million, setting the best debut for a MYCUN film. More coming soon! Internationally Outside North America, the film was released in five markets on May 5, 2018 and grossed $9.9 million in its opening weekend. In its third week of release, the film opened in 47 more markets and expected to gross $90 million overseas in its opening weekend for a worldwide debut of $145–150 million. Unlike its domestic opening, it ended up overperforming as it grossed $152.8 million and broke the record for the biggest overseas opening weekend of all time for an animated film dethroning Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs's gross of $151.7 million in 2009. In total, the film made $199.4 million in its worldwide debut. The film broke box office records in its Australian release on July 6, having the biggest opening day for an animated film of all time there with a record gross of $4.2 million and ended up hanging a record breaking opening weekend of $18.2 million at No. 1 in box office. In China, the film was expected to gross $40–50 million in its opening weekend although some websites have the film grossing as low as $30 million. The film ended grossed $40.2 million in its opening weekend finishing in 2nd place at the box office for China, behind Skyscraper. Buoyed by strong word of mouth, the film increased by 30.4% and remained in 2nd place in its second weekend, grossing $52.4 million in China behind Hello Mr. Billionaire ($131 million). On July 23, 2018, the film reached $700 million in its in overseas gross. On August 1, 2018, the film reached $500 million in its overseas gross. Critical response On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, MYCUN 2 ''holds an approval rating of 89% based on 35 reviews, with an average rating of 7.2/10. The site's consensus reads "''MYCUN 2 distills the enduring appeal of its colorful characters into a charmingly light-hearted adventure whose wacky humor fuels its infectious fun -- and belies a surprising level of intelligence." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a normalized score of 79 out of 100, based on 16 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Sequel Main article: MYCUN 3 Category:Upcoming films Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Sequel films Category:MYCUN Category:MYCUN 2 Category:Films directed by Michael Wildshill Category:VerniX Animation Studios films Category:Glass Ball Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Scrapped